Sokka and Suki's Night of Failed Passion
by ultimateedge
Summary: It's thier last night together before the final battle, but for Sokka and Suki the odds are stacked against them. Who said that humour doesn't belong in the bedroom?


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a suggestive sense of humour. **

* * *

Sokka and Suki's Night of Failed Passion

The door slide open with a slight creak and a young woman with the stealth of a ninja stepped silently into the room. She reached the bed and surveyed her victim who was snoring rhythmically and splayed all over the place.

'Sokka,' she whispered and shook his shoulder, 'Sokka, wake up.' And when he failed to stir again she decided to sit heavily on his stomach. When the coughing and spluttering had stopped she was satisfied that Sokka was finally awake and she could get off of him.

'Suki? What are you doing here?'

'You're lucky it's me, if it was someone like Azula you'd be dead before you woke up.'

'Nah, she'd have some fun with me first.' he said yawning loudly, muffling his words and snuggled down with his arm around Suki.

'I'm going to pretend I didn't understand that,' and she snuggled down too resting her head on his chest. After a moment or two it started to rise and fall gently, 'Hey, hey you're not allowed to go back to sleep yet.' she cried punching him on the arm.

'Ow, why not?' he whined. 'I thought you just wanted some company.'

'Well maybe I wanted to have some fun with you first.'

'Before you kill me?' Suki sighed, Sokka obviously hadn't properly woken up yet. She sat up resting on her wrist and put her other hand on his bare stomach.

'Look Sokka, I've been thinking after what Zuko said about the comet and his dad's plan-

'Did you have a nightmare?' She sighed again and rolled her eyes, was he really this clueless?

'No, I've been thinking about us-

Sokka shot up and buried his face in his hands almost sobbing, ' you're breaking up with me!'

'No Sokka, just let me finish,' and she pushed him back down onto the bed, 'what with the comet and us leaving in the morning this could be our last chance to, you know,' she paused wondering how she was going to spell this out to his bemused face. 'To spend some _intimate_ time together,' she raised an eyebrow at him but he still looked a little confused, 'like we haven't done before.' She watched as realisation dawned on his face, he frowned slightly and raised a questioning eyebrow, to which she nodded.

'You want...'

Another nod.

'With me?'

She rolled her eyes again, 'Who else's bed am I in? Or should I go and see if Zuko is busy?' Was it really supposed to be this hard? (no pun intended)

'Oh,' his voice sounded about an octave higher.

Her eyes turned downcast and she started tracing circles with her fingertips on his stomach, 'But, if you don't want to...' she peered down at him her blue eyes bright and her lips slightly parted, in the slender light that filtered through the curtains Sokka thought she looked incredible. He placed a hand on her waist and without breaking eye contact said, 'Of course I want to, I'm a guy: we always want to. I just wanted to make sure you were certain.'

Suki smiled mischievously and leaned down to give him a tantalisingly slow kiss. It started soft and sweet, but with wandering hands became deeper and more desperate. Sokka pulled the sheet up around them and in the darkness they grew more adventurous, pawing at each others clothes.

'Ow, you're leaning on my hair,'

'Sorry.'

Hang on, just let me-'

'Oof,' Sokka groaned and slumped back his eyes somewhat crossed.

'Sorry, um that was your... um'

'Yup, that was my um.' his voice was strained and Suki cringed with him in sympathy, 'Sorry.'

'Perhaps I should light a candle, I can barely see you.'

Sokka leant over to reach the matches and light the lantern by the bed, but with the tangle of bed sheets and clothes around their legs he over balanced and ended up on the floor dragging Suki down on top of him. They hit the wooden floor with a soft thud and both erupted into giggles, 'You're hopeless,' Suki laughed and kissed him again. So involved in each other that neither heard the small feet stomping towards Sokka's room, and only noticed that they were no longer alone when Toph so politely banged on their door.

'Hey love birds, some of us want to keep our innocence tonight.'

Sokka wrapped one of the sheets around his waist, not that Toph would be able to see anything anyway, and stumbled to the door opening it with as much dignity he had left.

'Yes Miss Bei Fong, may I help you?' he said trying to sound innocent.

'I know Suki's in there and I know what your up to, or at least what your failing to get up to.'

Sokka was glad that she couldn't see him blushing furiously, he certainly didn't want to have this conversation with anyone let only the little earth bender before him. 'We are very sorry to have disturbed you, we'll keep it down.' he went to close the door only to find Toph's foot in the way.

'That's not good enough Snoozles, my room is right next to yours. It's bad enough being able to hear what Zuko's doing with your sister on the other side of the house.'

'Katara!?' Sokka's jaw dropped, 'Zuko?!'

'I'm just kidding, he's alone. I just wasn't sure at first because he kept saying her name.'

Sokka hitched up his sheet and put on his 'kill/ maim Zuko face', but Toph pushed him back. 'Easy there snuggle warrior, I'm joking... it's your name he's saying.'

Both Toph and Suki snorted with laughter at Sokka reaction, 'Relax, you're so gullible. But seriously can you please continue your escapade outside, try the beach it's a warm night.'

* * *

Ten minutes later Sokka and Suki were partially dressed again and standing on the beach, Toph had been right: it was a warm night and the view was quite beautiful. Sokka turned and grabbed Suki by the waist and dipped her, 'Where were we?' She giggled, 'Oh Sokka,' she gasped playing along, 'how can I possible resist your charms any longer.' She faked swooning and dragged him down into the sand with her.

In between giggling and kissing both felt that it was good just to behave like normal love sick teenagers, to be able to be silly and comfortable in each others company. The pair rolled freely in the sand and it wasn't long before clothes had been removed again, Sokka rolled on to his back bringing Suki on top of him. He couldn't help but admire her as she straddled him, bathed in the light from a half moon, 'you're beautiful.'

'You say that like it's the first time you've noticed.' he ticked her sides.

'Don't be silly, I've always thought you were beautiful. I just don't say it enough-

'You could say it more.'

'Well you are incredibly beautiful. All of you.' she blushed slightly and ran her fingers down his chest. 'I can't complain either,' she replied coyly.

Their kisses were passionate and neither minded that they had sand in their teeth and hair, they smoothed their hands over each others bodies touching places that had previously been forbidden. Sokka left a trail of kisses down Suki's neck down to her collar bone as she dug her nails gently into his back.

'Argh Sokka, I think something just bit me.'

'Yes, it was me. Did you not like it?'

'No I did, but that's not what I meant. Something or things are biting me.'

'Wait a minute, me too.' he looked around to find that their escapade, as Toph put it, had led them to a fire ants nest. He must have leapt a couple of feet off the ground;

'Fire ants!' and they both made a run for the ocean, 'Stupid Fire Nation with stupid fire ants. Why does everything in this country have to burn?' They ran slapping the ants from their skin and made it waist deep in water before they stopped.

Suki couldn't help laughing at Sokka's kicked puppy look and she turned his face to look at her, 'Sokka honey, I'm not letting you get away from me that easy tonight.'

'Well I would be a fool to say no to my woman.'

Suki smiled, the water having soothed away the ant bites already and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sokka grinned into the kiss and pulled her body close up against his own, 'this is better then the beach, sand was getting into places I didn't want it to be.' she snorted with laughter again, he loved her laugh and loved even more to make her laugh.

His heart began to beat rapidly as she ran her leg up his and hooked it round his hip, so this was it, okay Sokka be a man you're a big tough warrior you can do this. He moved his hand under her bum and lifter her up to meet him, Suki slid her hand down under the water and guided him inside her gasping as she compensated for his girth.

'Are you okay?' she nodded at him and shifted until she felt more comfortable. She nodded again and they began to move gently in unison their bodies entwined. Her arms clung round his neck with her fingers twirled in his hair and her lips and breath against his ear. Sokka could not think of a more perfect moment in his life, in fact he was finding it difficult to think at all. He whispered her name and she responded by nibbling his bottom lip, it made him feel week and giddy.

* * *

'Oh Sokka, that was wonderful,'

'Uh ha,' his expression was quite vacant. She smiled at him and wrapped his limp arms around herself, 'whenever you're ready, honey.' They stayed like that for some time lost in each other's embrace, Sokka swaying slightly. Until Suki spotted something over her boyfriend's shoulder, 'I don't want to alarm you but it looks like there's a tiger-shark coming towards us.' He glanced behind him whilst Suki urged him towards the shore.

'No, it's a jaguar-shark, not everyone can tell the difference you know.'

'Sokka, come on. It must have smelt the blood.'

'Blood? Did you cut yourself? Some of the rocks are a bit sharp, why didn't you say?'

Suki paused at the shore and looked at Sokka's face radiating innocence, she raised an eyebrow at him.

'What?' He seemed genuinely confused. She went to pick up their scattered clothes wondering what to say to him, 'No Sokka, I didn't cut myself... um... didn't your dad explain anything to you? She pulled on her shirt and passed him his trousers.

'Not really, he left when I was thirteen. Anyway I'm not completely clueless.'

'No, I guess not.' she said smiling sweetly and holding his hand. They walked causally back up the the house, their arms curled around each other.

'Oh look, the sun's rising.'

'WHAT? I've gone the whole night without sleep! Do you know what happened the last time I had no sleep?'

'Sokka, just enjoy the moment,' and she leaned up to kiss his cheek, 'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

'You do realise that Toph is going to hold us to ransom for secrecy.'

'Yeah, but it was worth it.'

* * *

**(a/n: ergh, I know how cliché and soppy. Do feel free to go and throw up but do review first.)**

**(oh and another thing young minds, always remember the ABC of safe sex: Abstinence, Be faithful and CONDOMS) **


End file.
